50 sentences
by chugster
Summary: 50 sentences worth of Dean and Castiel. Angst, fluff and all the points between, please read AN and warnings inside for more details. Dean/Castiel slash, rated M.


**AN:** The idea of this is to make up a sentence (just one!) of each word given here, the sentences all have to be about one fandom, and just one pairing in that fandom. There can be other characters mentioned, but the main focus of a sentence should be in the main pairing. Please go to 1sentence livejournal for more information.

**Warnings:** um… swearing, alcohol use and drunkenness, nudity, (implications of) m/m sex, OOC-ness to some extent. Some of these are a bit angsty, others not so much. Some are canon, others very much AU. You really need to have seen the episodes to understand some of these, so spoiler alert for all episodes (since I don't remember which ones I've mentioned).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean, Castiel, Sam or any other characters, things or events described here. I don't own Supernatural. I don't even own a car, let alone The Car. I'm not making any money out of this, and the 50 prompt words were shamelessly taken from 1sentence livejournal.

**

* * *

**

#01 – Ring

Cas had Jimmy's wedding ring on his finger, and even if Dean knew it didn't mean anything to Cas, but belonged to Jimmy just like the shoes Cas wore or the trench coat he never seemed to take off, he felt a wave of relief when Cas quietly removed it after Jimmy died.

**#02 – Hero**

Cas has no shiny armor or a white horse, but he's the closest thing to a hero Dean's got.

**#03 – Memory**

Dean's head is filled with painful memories, but the sudden flashes of his time down under always leave him shaking and feeling sick to his stomach, Castiel's mark on him tingling sharply.

**#04 – Box**

Dean had heard of people who kept the things that were important and special to them in a shoebox, but how do you fit an angel inside one?

**#05 – Run**

It didn't matter how fast he run or how long he kept going, the angel always seemed to find his way to him.

**#06 – Hurricane**

Cas had come into his life like a hurricane, tearing down walls he'd carefully raised, turning his world and everything he believed in inside out, and somehow managed to make himself home while he was at it.

**#07 – Wings**

Some things have changed after acquiring an angelic bed mate; nowadays when Dean finds a soft, downy feather amongst the sheets, he instantly knows to blame Cas instead of the pillow or blankets like he did before.

**#08 – Cold**

Dean felt the rain soaking through his jacket and the wind blowing all the way to his bones as he pushed his freezing hands deeper into his pockets, but none of that mattered, because he knew Cas would eventually come.

**#09 – Red**

Everything seemed to go into slow-motion the second Dean got hurt, and for a moment all Castiel could see clearly was the striking red against Dean's shirt.

**#10 – Drink**

Dean knew he'd had far too much to drink when, instead of seeing Cas as an angel of the Lord like usual, he saw him as a man, a soldier, an equal of sorts for the first time.

**#11 – Midnight**

It's in the middle of the night and Dean's drunk as a skunk and probably doesn't even remember anything in the morning, but Cas doesn't get drunk like humans do and he'll remember with perfect clarity the way Dean hugged him close and swore to never let go so that nothing bad could ever happen to Cas, before promptly passing out onto the bed.

**#12 – Temptation**

Cas wants it so bad, but it is only during the night, when Dean's asleep, when he dares to ghost his fingers on him, barely touching, careful not to disturb the man's sleep.

**#13 – View**

Sometimes Dean gets distracted by Cas's appearance and gets this goofy look on his face, and he doesn't even dare to think how all-over-the-place he'd be if Cas'd sometimes wear something more fitting than that god-awful trench coat.

**#14 – Music**

Dean loves his rock almost as much as his Impala, so when he volunteers to turn the volume down for Cas, Sam finally starts to suspect something is going on between the two.

**#15 – Silk**

Cas's breath smelled like mornings, his hands were somehow everywhere all at once and his tongue felt like wet silk in Dean's mouth, then on his jaw, running along his throat, down his chest and on his stomach before Dean's brain short circuited and he just stopped analyzing the singular sensations Cas was producing _down there_ and concentrated on the soaring pleasure instead.

**#16 – Cover**

Dean never really understood why Cas was always hogging the blankets, when he wasn't even supposed to feel the cold.

**#17 – Promise**

"Yes, we'll win," Castiel says with conviction of a good little soldier, and Dean believes him.

**#18 – Dream**

There's a big house with a beautiful garden, a white picket fence and two cars on the driveway; then a woman comes from inside the house and kisses him on the cheek, holding a child no older than five; the boy shouts _Daddy_ and reaches for him with his chubby arms and a happy grin plastered to his sweet face, and - Dean wakes up with a startled jerk to find Cas murmuring a serious "It was only a nightmare. Go back to sleep." to him.

**#19 – Candle**

It was late at night, the lodge they were staying in was in the middle of a forest, away from all other civilization by miles, and Dean's breath caught a little at the sight of Castiel, sitting in a ragged armchair, looking so tired and far too human in the flickering candle light.

**#20 – Talent**

Dean couldn't tell whether it was Cas's grace or what that was making him feel all comforted and calm when the angel was near him, but that special talent of his made Dean seek his company whenever he could.

**#21 – Silence**

There are times when Dean thinks that Cas feels it too, like when the angel agrees to sit with him in the Impala all through the night with Sam snoring in the backseat, when he could've used his angel mojo to zap himself to their next destination in a heartbeat instead, but then he's unsure again, cause Cas doesn't really say anything, but then again, he's not exactly the chatty type himself so maybe it's ok after all.

**#22 – Journey**

"They say that the journey's more important than the destination, but does the journey absolutely have to be so bloody long and take for-fucking-ever?" thought Dean, frustrated by what seemed to be yet another bout of total incomprehension of the human behavior on Cas's behalf.

**#23 – Fire**

Dean was lost for words when Cas pushed him against the hospital wall, spitting words of devotion with a fire like nothing Dean had ever seen burning in his eyes.

**#24 – Strength**

Dean seemed to have enormous capability to deal with the difficulties life had in store for him, and it was an inexplicable mystery as to how he coped with it, but Cas found himself admiring the man for it even if he couldn't understand exactly how he did it.

**#25 – Mask**

Dean had an impressive selection of characters he could pull from his sleeve at a moment's notice, so when Cas came along and insisted that there was no need for any kind of shields, that he'd seen Dean's soul and there was no use of hiding anything from him, he felt more scared than he had ever been in his life.

**#26 – Ice**

Castiel was oblivious to Dean's staring as he happily sucked on the melting ice cube he'd fished from Dean's coke with his clever fingers.

**#27 – Fall**

Castiel's fall from grace was a frustrating process, his powers and connection to both Heaven and Dean slowly growing weaker, until in the end he was just a man like Dean, but all awkward and unfamiliar in the human world, and so Dean decided to protect his fallen angel against its dangers with all his might.

**#28 – Forgotten**

The other angels look down into the world and think their brother has really stepped out of line this time, forgotten his mission, forgotten who he is and what he's down there for; some of them feel outraged for what they see happening between the angel and the human, some feel appalled, some are even slightly jealous.

**#29 – Dance**

"Is he all right?" Castiel asked Sam suspiciously, while watching Dean making an absolute fool of himself on the dance floor, swinging his arms everywhere, shaking his knees and swinging his hips to the music, beaconing Cas to join him –Sam was busy laughing his ass off to answer Cas though, so the angel just kept staring at Dean in utter confusion.

**#30 – Body**

There was no denying that Cas's vessel was very handsome, so his doubts of Dean's attraction to him, rather than the body he was wearing were understandable - to Dean it was crystal clear where his feelings lied, but Cas needed a bit more convincing before he eventually believed Dean.

**#31 – Sacred**

Everything about Castiel, the angel of the Lord, was so damn holy that Dean was pretty much scared shitless the first time he thought of Cas in any sexual way; now he's not scared anymore, but only because Cas has told him time and time again that there's nothing wrong or dark or sinful about what they're doing together, but rather something beautiful and sacred.

**#32 – Farewells**

Cas will for all eternity remember the moment before the fighting began, the calm before the storm, the way Dean had looked so tense and determined, not letting an ounce of his fear show on his face although he must have been terrified, and the final look they shared before all Hell broke loose.

**#33 – World**

"Saving this wonderful creation of the Lord _would_ be a very good motivation to rebel against my brothers and the Heaven itself," Castiel said, "but _even better_ motivation is really to have something particular in that world worth fighting for, and worth saving," he continued in his cryptic manner to Dean one night when questioned about his reasons for helping a pair of humans fight a war against Heaven and Hell, with very slim chance surviving, let alone actually winning.

**#34 – Formal**

"I'll remind him to ask it in writing, too" was Sam's teasing reply to Dean's pondering over whether the angel expected him to apology him for their latest disagreement or not.

**#35 – Fever**

When Dean got sick, he usually got sick pretty bad and was in a foul mood as a result, so Sam usually just fled to the closest bar and left Cas behind to play nurse for the feverish idget.

**#36 – Laugh**

It's been weeks, months even, since Castiel's heard a sound even remotely happy, so when Dean suddenly bursts into a fit of hysteric laughter, his first inclination is to smack him out of it rather than to join him.

**#37 – Lies**

His furious "Come on, we can do this, let's kick some demon ass!" sounds hollow even to himself, and as he raises his eyes to Castiel's, he knows the angel feels the lies too but follows him into the battle field anyway.

**#38 – Forever**

As he answers to Dean's desperate plea, Cas can only wish that the forever he's just promised would last just a little longer.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

So convinced was he of the angel's inability to feel anything, let alone anything towards him, or anything nearly as intense as he was feeling for the holy creature, that Dean was taken completely by surprise when the angel in question yanked him out of his rather depressing thoughts and kissed him squarely on the lips, efficiently clearing every thought from his mind for some time.

**#40 – Whisper**

They never say the words, not even at night, in the dark, when one is sure the other has fallen to sleep.

**#41 – Wait**

Sometimes Cas stays away for long periods of time, leaving Dean with Sam in order to look for a God Dean doesn't even know he believes in anymore, and all he can hope for is for Cas to come back to him before he loses his mind worrying for the angel.

**#42 – Talk**

As far as Sam can tell, they've never actually said the words, but the way Cas keeps an eye on Dean when they're together, the way Dean turns into a bitchy jerk when ever they're not, and the way they both act so protectively for each other really speaks louder than any words of love and devotion.

**#43 – Search**

Dean hadn't even been aware of being on the lookout for a soul mate, fuck, he hadn't even believed in such crap since he was five, but when Cas pulled him from Hell and even had it in him to put up with his shit afterwards, he knew he'd finally found something precious.

**#44 – Hope**

Just when things were looking the absolute worst and all the walls seemed to fall on Dean, there was Cas, showing up with some ridiculous lead that was really not a lead at all, but better than nothing, and he would feel hope again.

**#45 – Eclipse**

For a while Dean was really worried that this would be yet another omen of the upcoming Apocalypse, but then Cas helpfully informed him it was just some astro-thing that had nothing to do with neither Heaven nor Hell whatsoever.

**#46 – Gravity**

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Cas asked Dean with that tone of his that shouted _Dean, you're in Big Trouble now _and stopped his pacing right into Dean's personal space, and even with the possibility of some serious smiting, Dean couldn't keep his eyes from dancing while he answered "Yes, of cause I am," with utmost gravity.

**#47 – Highway**

Dean had never been more relieved of seeing Cas than he was on that night when Cas mojoed him to that empty highway, to Cas, to safety, and away from Zachariah.

**#48 – Unknown**

They didn't really want to think about it in much detail, but knowing that they could count on each other no matter what happened helped a lot when heading towards the looming Apocalypse.

**#49 – Lock**

Dean had a place deep inside himself, where he'd locked away all the big, bad and difficult things so that they wouldn't interfere with his job of saving the bloody world, and he had given Cas the key so that if they'd both survive this, they'd work on his fuck load of mental shit together.

**#50 – Breathe**

To Dean, Cas's lean and battered body was perfect, so during his explorations of it he sometimes forgot to – "Breathe," Cas would then softly remind him, his voice breaking into Dean's consciousness and somewhat lessening his angel-induced stupor, and Dean would remember again.

* * *

That's it, fin.

Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
